


Calming the Storm

by Dawnfighter07



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfighter07/pseuds/Dawnfighter07
Summary: The story begins when you are just a child under 7 years old, your family is made up of your father and mother and your older brother who is 9.You are part of a little nomadic tribe of people that your father is the leader of, this tribe does not belong to any clan or associated with one, although rare, there are a few other tribes like yours.  Although you do not belong to a clan, the Senju people have always opened their doors to your family as your father and Lord Butsuma are best friends, as you grew up you got close to Hashirama and somewhat to Tobirama but his cold attitude always pushed you away but made you fall for him just a bit.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> There is not a set chapter amount yet, I am still working on this. I do not have a schedule to posting the next chapters yet but I will update the work when I do have one!  
> Word count: 4105

Your morning always started the same, wake up to your snoring brother and father, quickly dress before they could tell that you were awake and leave the tent to talk a walk through the camp that your people had bedded down in for the night. You were awake before anyone as usual, even your mother was still asleep but you guessed you only had a half hour to finish your walk alone before your mother woke to the loud and annoying snoring of her husband and son.   
Your father had always told you of the stories of great shinobi that belonged to each clan that you could think of, the stories filled your head with the ideas of being a shinobi and you wanted to train and be like them.   
While you waited for everyone to wake up, it gave you ample time to go to a wooded area to train! You found an area that was full of trees with an area in the middle where you could stand to practice your kunai work.   
You had begged your father to give you a kunai for your last birthday and after months and months of begging he finally bent his knee and gave you one. It was the only one you had and you always admired it, you spent your quick time alone attacking a poor tree, and it wasn’t much longer until you heard the gentle voice of your mother singing as she started the fire to begin breakfast. You groaned and put your kunai back in its holder and ran to help your mother prepare.   
Once she saw you running back to her she smiled and stopped singing, “Training hard again y/n?”   
You couldn’t help but smile back at her, that warm motherly smile could bring joy to any situation and lift any sorrow anyone was feeling. “Yes mother, I have to train hard if I am going to be able to become a ninja!”   
She couldn’t keep herself from giggling as she put the meat that was gathered last night for breakfast onto a flat iron pan to begin cooking, “You will be the best out there my love. Help me make the eggs.”   
You nodded and grabbed the eggs from the small tent that held the food. Breakfast didn’t take long to cook and wake everyone up, there weren’t many people to feed just under 20, but everyone woke and gathered around to eat. 

After breakfast was finished and cleaned up, your father walked over to you and your brother with a happy grin on his face, “You two, go pack quickly, we are near the Senju territory and I wish to see Lord Butsuma.” 

Your brother and you ran back to your tent and packed quickly, you hadn’t been to the Senju territory in a very long time, the last time you remembered was when you were a very young child, you remember vaguely a child roughly around B/N’s age and one only a few months or maybe a year older than you.   
B/N looked over at you as your face was twisted up a bit trying to remember. “You okay?”   
“Yeah, just trying to remember anything about the Senjus. They had two kids right, around our ages?” You shrugged putting your kunai holder on your thigh.   
Your brother chuckled as he finished packing. “Yes, I hear that they have had two more since last we visited.” He stood up shouldering his pack on his bag and helped you up.   
You ran outside to meet with your father, he had already packed up your mother and fathers things. You watched as the two boys broke down the tent, you helped hold the bag open and put it on your mother's back. With a quick goodbye to everyone you all left the group to start your trip. 

The trip only lasted 5 hours, it was mainly spent with your brother running after you with snakes and other creepy critters he found in the grass then you retaliating with your kunai but your mother taking both away until the whining stopped and she handed the kunai back and released the animals back into the wild. 

Once you reached the gates of the Senju, you began to grow more timid, you only remember meeting Lord Butsuma once, even though you were very young, you were still scared of him and his cold demeanor. You looked up to the large gate as your father spoke, “Remember you must be on your best behavior. They do not let just anyone in and we rarely get to be here.” He smiled at you and your brother.   
Your heart was filled with anxiety, Butsuma was a scary man and you had no memory of his sons, especially the new ones. The guards stopped your family and your father showed them a few documents that showed you were allowed to be here signed by Lord Butsuma.   
They opened the gates for you and let you in, you looked around in wonder and as you stared around fear crept into your heart as you got closer to the home of the Senju leaders. 

That was of course until you heard a familiar voice, “Ah my friends welcome back! It is so good to see you.” Your eyes wandered up to see a tall man standing in front of you, his face looked hard and cold yet his smile said otherwise, his brown hair sat near his shoulders and it moved slightly in the wind as he opened his arms to welcome your small family into his home.   
His four sons and his wife stood next to and in front of him. 

Your father bowed with your mother as you felt a hand on your back as your brother forced you into a small bow, you panicked as you bowed, how could you have forgotten that they are a royal family? 

The family was escorted in for lunch and tea. Your mother and the mother of the four boys sat together and talked while your father sat with Lord Butsuma talking about politics. 

Your brother nudged you, “Do you remember their names?”   
You looked down in embarrassment and whispered so no one else could hear, “No I don’t…”   
He chuckled lightly and pointed to what looked to be the oldest brother, “He is Hashirama, the oldest.” He pointed to the one with the white hair, “He is Tobirama, the other one is Kawarama, and the baby that Lady Senju is holding is Itama.”   
You nodded remembering now, bowl cut is Hashirama, spiky hair is Tobirama, the brown haired one is Kawarama, and the baby with the two different colored hair is Itama.   
Hashirama wandered over to you and your brother with a grin on his face, “It is good to see you again B/N and Y/N!” His silly bowl cut made you smile, you finally felt comfortable around his family.   
“It is good to see you as well Hashirama, how have you been since our last visit?” B/N asked as he sipped his tea.   
“I have been well thank you for asking, as you can see I now have two new younger brothers and it is fun to be the oldest. Wouldn’t you agree?” Your brother and Hashirama shared a laugh, you couldn’t help but giggle along. Tobirama helped Kawarama come over to introduce himself, he was so young and seeing Tobirama help him was adorable. 

Your family stayed for a week before leaving, the entire week you played with Hashirama and Kawarama, Tobirama stayed with Itama watching over him and his brothers.   
As you left Hashirama hugged you as tight as he could, “Please come back soon!”   
You couldn’t help him but hug him back, “I will bowl cut.” You grin at him as you heard Tobirama snicker. You held onto your brother's hand as your small family walked out of the village. Little did you know that you wouldn’t be back for years.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke early one day to the sound of screaming, you slept in your own tent now as you and your brother were a few years older now and needed privacy, you grabbed your small group of kunai and ran outside your tent in pajamas and looked over the scene. There were ninjas sounding the little camp that the group set up for the next few weeks if possible, you didn’t have much training but it was enough to maybe take on one ninja, maybe. As you surveyed the field where the tents and people were, your brother ran to you and stood in front of you to protect you, he was only 14 but he was much stronger than you and could take on one without a doubt. 

Your father ran over to the two of you, “We are only an hour away from the Senju territory, go and tell Lord Butsuma where we are and that we need help.” He palmed your brother his papers to get in as he kissed your foreheads. He grabbed his sword and ran to fight with the other men.   
You had a habit of always keeping an overnight pack inside your tent in case you wanted to train away from your people. You quickly grabbed that out of your tent and looked as your brother had a similar pack.   
You grabbed his hand and took off running with you, you looked back to see your father and mother fighting off the ninja, tears welled in your eyes as you thought the worst.   
You felt your brother squeeze your hand, “Don’t worry about father, he will be fine so will mother.” He flashed you a small smile, it didn’t stay long he was thinking the same things as you.   
“We need to tell Lord Butsuma quickly, we need to save them.” You said to yourself quietly, you had the thought run through your head until you approached the gates to the Senju people.   
As you approached the gates B/N flashed the papers at the guards and they rushed you in. You saw Lady Senju was out on a walk with Hashirama. A smile formed on her face but it wasn’t long lived as she saw the dried tears on your face and the fresh tears forming and falling.   
“Hashirama, we need to see Lord Butsuma right now. Our people are in danger!” Your brother yelled, everyone around you saw and watched Hashirama.   
He only nodded and grabbed your hand and rushed you through the people as he ran towards his father. “Father, Father!”   
Lady Senju took your hand and ran after Hashirama, Butsuma turned towards you, Tobirama was with him and it was almost like he knew automatically what was happening. “Hashirama, Tobirama, you stay with these two and protect them. I will return soon.” He disappeared from your eyes and that is when the fatigue hit you, you fell to your knees, Tobirama grabbed your arm and helped you up.   
“You look ridiculous.”  
Before Lady Senju could chastise him for his comments, you turned your head up towards the boy, though he was older than you glared anyway, “You don’t look too great either, spiky head.” You flashed him a grin and watched as he held back a glare.  
“You smell disgusting, you need a bath and some real clothes.” He held your arm as he guided you to the streets, “Were you too weak while you were running away and you got hurt?”   
Your eyebrow twitched as you reached for a kunai, “Wanna find out how weak I am?”   
Hashirama and your brother let out a collective loud sigh, “Enough you two, let us get you cleaned up and dressed. I will have dinner ready at our home so clean up and come to the home.” Hashirama flashed a huge smile as he spoke, he was only 14 or 15 not much older than your brother.   
“Sure thing bowl cut.” You grinned at him watching the smile drop from his face replaced with a pout, he was slowly growing out his stupid bowl cut but it was fun to tease him none the less.   
Lady Senju shook her head and took your hand, “Hashirama help B/N, I will take care of Y/N.” She smiled at you and took you to a bathhouse. “Take as long as you need, I will be out here waiting for you with some fresh clothes.” Her smile was so sweet, it replaced the fear that was still in your heart about your family with love. 

You did not smell great, Tobirama was right as usual, you took your time bathing and getting cleaned. You weren’t filthy, your father made sure you bathed and kept clean but you skipped a bath once or twice. Once you were finished and wrapped in a towel, Lady Senju helped you get dressed and brushed out your hair, when she was done she walked you to their home where Hashirama and Kawarama were waiting to greet you  
“Ah, Y/N! How was your bath?” Kawarama asked with a big smile on his face.  
“It was fine thank you. Has Lord Butsuma returned yet?” Your voice was hopeful but it was tinged with pain, your father may not have survived let alone your sweet caring mother.   
“Not yet but we hope it will be soon.” Your brother spoke as he walked to the door. “Tobirama and Itama had breakfast prepared for us, come on let’s eat. I am starving.”  
You smiled at him as everyone went inside, you saw Itama sitting with Tobirama, he was older now and looked a lot like his brothers, he flashed you a smile as everyone sat down and ate. 

It took some time before Lord Butsuma returned, after you had played with Kawarama and Itama, you started to wander around the grounds of the house, Lady Senju asked you to stay close to the home while everyone waited. Hashirama took you to his little garden in the back of the home to show you his collections of Bonsai trees. He was explaining to you what he wanted to do when Tobirama ran up to you with your brother. “Father has returned and wishes to see you.”   
Your heart started to beat rapidly, you had no idea what the result was of the fight and you were desperate to find out. As you ran up to him you bowed as tried to keep your pants down. “I have good news, no one was killed, many were hurt putting up a fight but we arrived just in time. You and your brother did amazing.”   
Relief washed over your body, father and mother were safe, no one died. You could relax now. “How can we ever repay the Senju people?” You asked, it was an open question, obviously there were many ways you could repay them.   
Lord Butusma looked down at you, his eyes were hard and terrifying, “At this time, you can do nothing except keep your training. B/N you and Y/N need to train together and not alone, you two need to refine your skills. I spoke to your father and he informed me that you are very skilled with a kunai Y/N, you can always get better of course, and B/N your sword skills lack and can be better. Training with your sister can help.”   
A blush of embarrassment flooded to your face, you weren’t that great and you only had 3 kunai but you were given orders and you had to follow them.   
Your brother spoke up before you could, “Of course Lord Butsuma, we appreciate your input and we will get better at our skills.”   
Lady Senju smiled, “I am excited to watch you two grow. Keep the clothing and we will hopefully see you soon.” 

Your brother took your hand and as you bowed you saw Tobirama staring at you, his red eyes were scary, not like his mother’s, hers were soft and loving but they could cut glass if she needed to. “I want you to fight me when you get better, I fear I will kill you if you try now. You need to get stronger.” Tobirama chastised as he walked away. A smirk formed on your face, fine if that is how you wanted to play Tobirama you are on.   
You left the Senju and ran back home, your father was a bit cut up but everyone was fine.   
You told your father about the challenge Tobirama gave you. “Well, once I heal we will start your serious training. I am a skilled swordsman so you two can always get better than me.”  
A huge grin formed on your face, you were going to take Tobirama down but it took 6 years before you felt good enough to take the Senju on. 

You were in the middle of fighting your brother when a child of the tribe ran to you two, you looked at him and smiled. “Yes, what is it?” As the second oldest child in all of the tribe the children looked up to you as a cool older sister, sitting at 16 now you had a lot of responsibility with the tribe.   
“It’s your father, his condition is worsening and he asked me to get you guys.” The kid panted out of breath. Your brother smiled at him and rustled his head and walked back with you.   
You walked into your fathers tent, your mother had passed a year ago from being sick and now your father was following his path, the leader role had been passed to another man in the tribe so your father could rest.   
“You called for us father?” You kneeled next to him and your brother took the same spot on the other side. You feared the worst but you knew it was going to happen.   
“Yes my beautiful daughter and my handsome son. You know that I will not survive this, much like your mother. When I pass, I asked Butsuma to take you into the Senju land to be trained with justus, he agreed but only on one condition. You must train and stay there for as long as Butsuma says.”   
You held your father's hand, you hated the thought of losing him but after losing your mother and him falling ill to the same thing it was bound to happen. “Yes of course father, we will head there after your passing.”   
He smiled at you and weakly squeezed your hand, his breath was slowing down as he grabbed B/N’s hand. “I love you both so much.” He closed his eyes and his breathing stopped, you looked at your brother with tears threatening to break, he took your father's pulse and shook his head. 

That night your father was buried, luckily it was next to your mother, you made your way through the tribe and said goodbye to everyone promising to keep in touch.   
It took three days' travel to reach the Senju gate. You showed your papers to the guards and you were immediately escorted inside and taken to Lord Butsuma.   
You bowed and sat down, “Thank you for seeing us so early Lord Butsuma. We have terrible news I am afraid. Our father and mother have passed. We were told to come straight to you once they were both dead.”   
Lord Butsuma frowned, it was one of the few times that he broke his stone face facade. “I am very sorry for both of your losses. Yes, I promised I would take you both in to be trained to insure that you can survive. We will start training tomorrow, Y/N you have a fight to take with Tobirama. He is even better at his skills. I hope you can give him a fair fight.”   
A smirk formed on your face, “Of course Lord Butsuma, I have never forgotten and it will be a show for you and Lady Senju.”   
“Sadly, my wife has passed, but she will be watching in spirit. I will get your housing assigned, Hashirama has a home that has plenty of room for you two.” Lord Bustuma stood and walked out.   
Your brother put a hand on your back, “Don’t feel bad, he didn’t seem upset when you mentioned her, let’s go find Hashirama ya?” He smiled at you and helped you stand.   
“I wonder if he still has that stupid bowl cut.” You snickered at the thought. He would roughly have to be 20 now, you asked around and ran to a training area that you were pointed to.   
You watched as Tobirama and Hashirama spared each other, a pout formed on your face as you saw he had fully grown out his hair so you couldn’t make fun of him anymore. A blush replaced the pout as you watched Tobirama, he was attractive now, his hair had grown from a off white to a pure white color, his eyes were now more red than they used to be and the marks on his face accented his looks as well.   
You felt an elbow land in your side as your brother snickered, “Who are you checking out?” He winked at you as your blush grew darker.   
“Shut up B/N.” You glared with a pout, that of course was none of his business. You looked back at the sparring session and waved as Hashirama looked up at the two of you. A huge grin formed on his face as he stopped the session, he ran up to you and hugged you tightly. “Hi bowl cut!” You hugged him back grinning.   
“You haven’t been around in so long, I was starting to wonder if you hated us!” He released you from his iron grasp and grabbed B/Ns arm smiling.   
“How dare you think that, we could never hate you after all the great times you and your family have granted us.” B/N smiled, he was with his best friend and he looked finally happy since your mother passed.   
Tobirama walked up to you, his eyes narrowed looking over you. “I see you have attempted to not be weak and started working out. Have your kunai skills improved?”   
You smirked at him, you wanted to blush at the mention of your muscles he noticed! “I would love to show you now but your father made me promise to wait until tomorrow so we can give him a show.”   
Tobirama rolled his eyes and walked past you and your brother, “How pathetic you need to wait.” He walked out of sight.   
Hashirama shook his head with a large sigh, “I apologize Y/N, unfortunately since our mothers passing he has only grown colder.”   
“We were told, I am so sorry about your loss Hashi..” You frowned looking up at the tall man. He was always so happy even after a terrible loss.   
He smiled at you, “It’s alright, she passed peacefully in her sleep. If you two are here to stay I can only assume both your parents are dead?”   
Your brother nodded sadly, “Our mother passed a year ago and our father a few days ago. We were told Lord Butsuma would take us in to train and stay for as long as he said we could.”   
You all walked out of the training area as Hashirama showed you what had changed, he spoke of many wars that you were not aware of, specifically with the Uchiha clan. You knew they could be ruthless but as long as your friends were safe that is what mattered to you. 

You spent the day with Hashirama and once you were told you would be staying in his home you finally felt comfortable back in the Senju territory. You were up late with your brother as you spoke about your time with the tribe. “It will be strange not to be with them for a while, other than father and mother they were the only family we had.” You smiled sadly as you tucked yourself into bed. “I hope we can find them once we have finished our training.”   
B/N stood chuckling, “We normally stick to the same rotation cycle so it should not be hard depending on the time of year. Goodnight Y/N, tomorrow I want you to kick Tobirama’s ass and show him how great you are.”   
You grinned and rolled onto your side as he walked out of your room closing the door behind him. You made a promise to give Tobirama hell and you were going to deliver that promise.


	2. New friends, Old friends, and fist fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to kick Tobirama's ass and meet someone new!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mentions of death in this chapter, please read with that in mind!

You woke up early in the morning, you were excited for the day. You were going to show Lord Butsuma that you can actually fend for yourself and are better than Tobirama. You rolled out of bed and quickly changed, they weren’t the fanciest of clothes but you bought them in the Hidden Grass Village before your mother passed and they still fit you. You opened your door and peeked out, there was no sign of B/N so you crept out into the hallway and looked around. It was a simple home but it was still impressive.   
You made your way to a dining area and smiled seeing your brother and Hashirama sitting down talking. You hadn’t seen your brother smile in so long and the fact that he had not stopped since you reached the Senju land was amazing. “Okay what are you two dweebs talking about?”   
Hashirama turned and smiled at you, “Boring things like politics, you would want to wish you never came to the conversation.”   
B/N chuckled shaking his head, “Sadly the two of us are complete opposites, she is more of a physical type and I like politics more.”   
You groaned and sat down, “Politics can be boring, I can only imagine the difference between governing a handful of people versus a whole land like you have to deal with Hashirama.”   
He smiled at you, it was an infectious smile and he just made you feel happy. “I’ll be fine, I am more worried about you, Y/N. Tobirama could seriously hurt you in this fight and you are way too eager to fight him.”   
You threw a huge grin his way, “Nah don’t worry about it, I can handle myself plus, you haven’t seen me fight I could hurt him, you don’t know.”   
His face fell to a worried look, “No you don’t understand. He is much more powerful now and I don’t want you to get hurt. Please don’t do this and get yourself hurt.”   
You heard a foot fall on the floor behind you, you turned around and saw Tobirama standing behind you with his arms crossed looking mad as usual. “Are you too scared to fight me, are you really that pathetic?”   
B/N took a deep breath as he watched the two of you, Hashirama said nothing and was easily defeated with Tobirama around.   
“Says the one that walked away from a fight yesterday.” You smirked as you stood up, you were far from his face but you wanted to be on common ground. “I’m ready to wipe the floor with you, just like you I’ve been training hard and could easily beat you.”   
He glared down at you fighting back a smirk, “I would love to see you try. Eat your breakfast so you don’t go down quickly.” He walked away from the three of you, you tried to keep your heart from beating out of your chest in anger, you wanted to beat the hell out of him but in due time.   
B/N passed you a small breakfast shaking his head, “Never changes does he? I am afraid for this fight Y/N. Are you sure you don’t want to back out?”   
You sat down again glaring at him, “And let him win? Absolutely not!” You shoved your face with the food that was prepared for you.   
Hashirama shook his head with it down, “I will make sure we have any doctors here on hand to fix whatever mess you two make.”   
You laughed as you finished eating. “I will be fine Hashirama, don’t worry.”

It took an hour or two for Lord Butsuma to be ready to view the fight, Hashirama and B/N sat on a little porch over training grounds as Tobirama stood in front of you. He had a kunai with him at Butsuma’s request to make it fair. He looked board and dead inside but you were geared up ready to go. You looked over at the three men sitting, you were curious as to where Itama and Kawarama were but no time to think about those two. You grabbed two kunais from your pouch staring at the cold man in front of you. He made no reaction to your moves and when Butsuama called the fight to begin he moved fast, not fast enough for you to not track him. Your body moved quicker than you thought, you dodged to the right blocking his kunai attack, he went for your upper torso possibly to the ribs but it was hard to tell.   
You quickly retaliated with a slash to his arm as a distraction, he glared at you and took the bait. You drove your second kunai into his thigh and dodged out of the way quickly to avoid getting hurt. He didn’t flinch at the kunai and you glared seeing you only got a small side of his thigh, it was still enough to make him bleed.  
Your small victory was short lived as you felt a pain rush through your left leg, your own kunai was used against you, of course he would. You left it in as the two of you rushed each other, kunai connected and struggled against kunai. You glared at each other as you struggled, he was much stronger than you but you had one advantage, your kunai in your leg. It was going to be a risky move but it would be worth it, you brought up your leg to drive the exposed part of the kunai into his knee, pain is a great distractor.   
Before you could execute your action, his hand moved before you could retract, he grabbed your knee and started to twist, pain rocketed through your body as you felt the kunai push against your muscles. You looked around to see how you could get out of this, your right leg moved up kicking him in the chest, it sent him back a bit and he finally let you go. He stood his ground glaring hard at you, this game was not just for show it was for everything apparently.   
You took out the kunia in your leg as he threw his down to the ground. Good, hand to hand combat was a specialty of yours. He charged at you with immense speed, his fist connected with your stomach, you gritted your teeth but grabbed onto his arm, this was your chance. You had done this a thousand times with your father and brother, you grabbed you used it as a balance weight as you hoisted yourself up as quickly as possible, you wrapped your legs around his shoulders while your body was still in motion. You grabbed a kunai out of it’s pouch, once your body stopped moving you grabbed his hair pulling his head back putting the kunai to his throat. “This fight is done.”   
Tobirama stood there panting hard, he looked very upset, you heard your brother get up running to you Hashirama behind him. “Y/N, calm down!”   
You looked over to them as they approached you, your leg was hurting and keeping Tobirama in one spot was starting to hurt even worse. “Y/N, that move was fantastic, your execution was faster than even Tobirama’s eyes could track and clearly you are trained on the vein in the neck for a quick and effective kill. There is major room for improvement but it was better than I have seen from Tobirama.” Lord Butsuma walked over to everyone, “Now let the poor boy go, we need to heal your leg ang get you trained to make up for what you lack.”   
Hashirama and B/N had to help you down with your leg, your addrealin had worn off and you were feeling the effects now. Your brother picked you up to carry you so it would take the pressure off the wound “Thanks for the fight spiky head.” You threw your head back towards him with a huge grin on your face.   
He just glared at you and walked away in a huff, you tried to celebrate but the medical team that Hashirama had brought to hopefully prevent a life being taken kept you in bed while they healed up the deep wound he caused. “The bastard read my move, he hasn’t seen me in 6 years and he thinks he can pull that on me?” Your pout was very pronounced as your brother sat down on a chair next to your bed.   
“Tobirama is smart, I am not surprised that he read that move and countered. We should work on your countering and base attacks.” He sighed looking over at you with a slight tint of disappointment in his eyes, “Sure you won, but you got hurt the most.”   
You rolled your eyes as you threw your second pillow at him, “At least I made him bleed.”   
“Not very much.” Your brother rolled his eyes right back at you as he pinched your cheek pulling a bit. “What the hell were you thinking? He clearly has experience over you, with fighting the Uchiha and you just take him on?”   
You struggled to get your face away from B/N but he had an iron grip on your cheek. “Owwww!” You whined and he finally let go. “We made a promise last time we were here, I don’t like to break my promises. I didn’t want him to think he won because everyone wanted me to chicken out.” You pouted as you sat up in your bed, your leg felt so much better after being treated and healed. You started to stand, you were off balance, you easily fell but strong arms caught you before you could hit the ground.  
“You should be more careful Y/N!” Hashirama chastised you as he held your arms to get you grounded.   
“I can’t just sit in my bed all day, I’ll get lazy and won’t get the chance to fight Tobirama again!” You complained as you concentrated on standing your ground. A crutch was pushed under your arm by B/N. “I never asked for doting care takers.”   
“Well you’re just out of luck then. You can either have two doting care takers or you can be stuck with Tobirama and the stick up his ass.” Your brother shrugged as he spoke, ah yes, doting and a smart ass.  
Hashirama bit back his laughter as you glared at B/N. “Honestly, I’ll take the stick up his ass over you.” You smirked at him but it was short lived as he reached for the crutch. “I’m sorry!”   
His hand moved to your head, he ruffled up your hair while laughing. “I wasn't really going to dork.” 

You managed to shuffle your way out of your room with the boys quickly behind you, you forced yourself to go outside to look at everyone in the land, it had been so long since you had been back and not much had changed but one thing caught your eye. There were men walking around with a strange symbol on their arm, a red circle that had a spiral inside it. “Hashirama, who are they?”   
Hashriama looked where you pointed, “Oh, you guys have been gone for that long I almost forgot to tell you.” There was a deep blush on his face as he spoke and got shy out of nowhere.   
B/N shot you a glance, you both nodded almost having a mental conversation with each other. Hashirama had a girlfriend.   
“Who’s the lucky girl?” B/N asked as a grin grew on his face ready to tease his best friend.   
“Her name is Mito Uzumaki, we are engaged at the moment. It is to bring our two clans together and build a stronger family with the Uzumakis and Senjus.” His face was beaming with happiness.   
“Hashi, that is amazing!” You squealed and tried to hug him but the crutch and the pain in your leg stopped you. “When do we get to meet her?”   
“I was hoping at dinner tonight if that is alright with you two! It will just be the four of us.”   
Your brother smiled wrapping an arm around his shoulder as your walk picked back up. “That sounds fantastic!”   
The walk lasted well into the afternoon, your leg was starting to feel better but Hashirama refused to let you walk without the crutch. You walked yourself into your room back at Hashirama's house to change for dinner, you were surprised to find some nice clothes waiting for you on your bed, they were a gift from Hashirama. You smiled sweetly as you quickly changed, you were able to stand on your own finally and you surprised your brother as he got knocked on your door to get you for dinner. “Hey look at that, you can stand on your own. Food is done and I want to eat, come on.”   
You nodded excitedly walking next to him, when you walked into the dinning area you were taken back at the beauty of the woman sitting at the table. Her red hair in tight buns on the side of her head with her bangs perfectly falling down her face framing it at the right angles. “Ah you must be B/N and Y/N! It is a pleasure to meet you.” She stood and bowed, the two of you bowed back. “I am Mito Uzumaki.”   
You walked over, you needed her to be your friend. “It is nice to meet you.” You smiled and sat next to her with your brother sitting across from you. “Is Hashirama running late?”   
Mito rolled her eyes, they were a beautiful green and the candle light danced in them. “Unfortunately yes, he got stuck in a meeting with Tobirama. They have been in a meeting since he brought you back to the house. How are your accommodations?”   
“They are perfect Lady Uzumaki, thank you.” Your brother smiled at her. “I do hope that Hashirama has been treating you well, I worry about him most days.” An involuntary sigh left his mouth as he took a drink of tea.   
You bit your tongue to prevent you from laughing, it was true that Hashirama was a complete dork but you had hope that he was a hopeless romantic, he had to be a good husband, right?   
Mito let out a laugh as she picked up her own up cup, “Don’t worry, he is very good to me and I try to be my best self for him. This marriage will bring two strong clans together.”   
The three of you talked for what seemed like hours before Hashirama came from his office, Tobirama was behind him but he ignored all of your existence and left the house. “I am so sorry I am late.” You saw sweat drop from his forehead as he sat at the head of the table.   
Mito smiled at him, “It is alright, you said it was important. Let’s eat, the food is getting cold.”   
Dinner went by without a hitch, laughter filled the house as you all joked around and told stories, you were fascinated by the amount of history and stories that Mito had of the Uzumaki clan.   
You were all sitting there talking when you felt a weird question pop into your brain, it had been in and out throughout the day but you were easily distracted by other things.   
“Hey Hashi, where are Kawarma and Itama? I figured they would have joined us for the fight this morning, or at least run into them throughout the day.”   
Mito looked at Hashirama very quickly, too quick for your liking. You felt your heartbeat quicken with fear, your body was going cold as you waited for his response. He refused to look at you or your brother as he spoke, “I was hoping to avoid this question for as long as possible. Y/N, I am so sorry to tell you like this. They were killed in battle while you were away.”   
Tears flooded your eyes, your best friends, gone. “E-Excuse me..” You stood from the table and ran out of the house, memories of your time with Kawaram and Itama flooded your mind as you cried into the wind, your legs refused to stop as you just kept running. You only stopped when you reached the gates of the territory, your body was shaking with sadness, guards attempted to approach you but they immediately backed away.   
“What is the reason for your annoying crying at our front gates? Don’t tell me you’re upset at losing today.” Tobirama's cold words hitting your ears really did not help any.   
You turned around to face the red eyed man, your tears refused to stop. Your eyes narrowed as you stared at him. “Oh, I’m sorry that I was just given the news of two of my best friends were killed. I certainly don’t need your horrible attitude to add to the pain I am feeling. Goodnight Tobirama.” You pushed past him, you did not have the mental capacity to deal with him. You felt your arm being jerked back, his grip was rough but not painful.   
“I did not know that is why you were upset. I apologize that you were just informed of their passing, I was under the impression that my elder brother would have informed you at this point.”   
You wanted to be hugged but you would never have the courage to ask him for one, and honestly, you weren’t sure he knew what a hug was. “It’s fine. I have dealt with so much death in the past week and I am just overwhelmed.” You shook his hand off of your arm.   
Mito had followed you as you found out by her walking up to the two of you. “There you are Y/N, you are fast, you know that?” She didn’t even look like she had broken a sweat where you absolutely had. “I was worried about you getting lost so I followed you.”   
You wiped your face of the tears that were threatening to stain, “Thank you Mito I appreciate that. I apologize I ran away, I needed to get some air.”   
She shook her head and held out her hand to you, “Don’t apologize it was a lot to take in. Tobirama, I will take her back thank you for catching her.” Once you took her hand she guided you back to the house leaving Tobirama behind. “Hashirama told me about your parents passing, and now you have to deal with the news of your best friends passing away. It can be a lot to take in, trust me I know. What can I do to make you feel better?”   
You couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, you had ran all the way to the front of the village bawling your eyes out in front of everyone in sight. “This is a really weird thing to say to a person you just met, but could I please just have a hug?”   
Her eyes sparkled a bit as she nodded, her hug was surprisingly strong as her arms wrapped around you, squeezing you just enough to show that her muscles were there. “I do hope we can be good friends Y/N, you do not need to face this horrible world alone. You will always have a friend with the Uzumaki and the Senju.”   
Your tears of pain turned into tears of happiness as you hugged her back. “Thank you so much Mito, you have no idea how much I needed that.” You allowed yourself to be guided back inside where the two boys were waiting with concern painted all over their faces. “I’m fine, just needed some air.”   
Your brother rushed you but he was met with a fist to the stomach by Mito, “She needs space to breathe don’t rush her!”   
You couldn’t help but laugh as you saw your brother crumple into a ball on the floor. Your laugh was infectious as Hashirama and Mito broke into laughter with you, your brother joined in as well once he could breathe again. “Mito you have one hell of a punch, Hashirama better look out.” Your brother managed to wease out as he finally stood.   
The rest of your night was spent with good company as you shared your favorite memories of your old friends, you asked Mito all sorts of questions as you felt your bond growing.   
You walked yourself back to your room to lay down for the night. Your dreams were haunted with the thoughts of your now dead best friends and what life could be like if they lived, it took everything in your power to try not cry not yourself to sleep but your attempts failed. Your wailing filled your room and you could only assume your brothers who was right across from you but you didn’t care, you wanted them with you.   
It took awhile for your sobs to quiet and lule you into the sweet embrace of sleep. 

You were allowed to sleep in surprisingly, you rose from your bed and got changed, you walked through the house to try and find anyone but the house was empty. You knew better than to skip breakfast but you left the house and walked into the bright sun of the mid morning sky, it was a nice feeling on your cold skin. You ran a hand through your hair as you walked through the town, you walked to the training center and looked around.   
You saw your brother practicing hand to hand combat with Hashirama, you sat down to watch them. They were having so much fun, which of course you were glad for with B/N but you were struggling.   
A hand landed on your shoulder, an old man's hand. “Are you ready for training to begin?” Lord Butsuma asked you.   
You only nodded as you stood, you walked with him in complete silence. You were a little relieved to see that Tobirama was not there.   
Butusma had you training to counter and block attacks, you trained like that all day, it took hours of getting cut up by a random Uzumaki warrior for Butusma to give you a break. You sat outside drinking in the sunlight, the sun was setting and your stomach growled loudly. Shit, you forgot to eat all day.   
“Hey little one.” B/N whispered in your ear, your instincts forced you to move your beat up legs to move as you tried to kick him in the face, he easily grabbed your legs and stopped you without a problem. “Really?”   
You winced in pain and laid your legs down once he released you. “Don’t scare me.” The second he sat down your body fell into motion, you leaned your head on his shoulder, your body threatening to give out.   
“Tired kiddo?” He smiled as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder putting his head on yours.   
“Butsuma has me training hard, this is the first break in like 5 hours?” You yawned curling up a bit. “I haven’t eaten at all and I just want to die.” You whined, your eyes threatened to shut the second his fingers rubbed your shoulder. “Don’t tell Hashirama, I’m sure he will throw a fit.”   
You snickered and yawned. “How is your training going?”  
He shrugged, “As good as they could be, still have a lot to work on just like you.” 

You trained and practiced for 5 months non stop, you crammed in any studying in between practice sessions. You barely had time to spend with Hashirama or Mito but they knew that your work was important and they left you to it. You were in a little office that Hashirama put up for you to do all of your work in, the sun was setting and you were starting to lose your sense of time.   
A knock on the door to the office startled you, you brought yourself back to reality and looked up with tired eyes. “Who is it?” Needless to say the voice behind the door was not who you expected.   
“Is the door locked? If not I am coming in.” The cold, deepy and raspy voice sent shivers up your back, what the hell does Tobirama want?   
“It’s unlocked, if it was I still wasn’t going to let you in.” You rolled your eyes as you focused on the scroll in front of you, it spoke of special water jutsu and you can tell that the writing was the man that stood in your door frame.  
“Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t just barge in anyway.” He huffed as he leaned against the doorframe watching you with those scarlet eyes, they burned holes into your skin, made you feel small and judged.   
“That’s nice to know you were actually raised with no manners.” Your eyes met his, you tried to harden your glare but his eyes just stared into yours, you felt a blush beginning to creep up your neck and go to your ears before it even had the chance to reach your cheeks.   
He had clearly just gotten out of his armor, his black turtleneck was nothing special, but it looked beautiful on him. You felt the blush reach your cheeks as you stared at him, the second he noticed it a playful smirk danced on his face and you finally gave up on the staring contest and tore your eyes away with a turn of your head. This asshole has no reason to make you blush that way, damnit.   
The chuckle that fell from his lip made the blush darker, “I want to tease you but I fear you may pass out from the way you are holding your breath, which would be a funny sight to see none the less. Dinner is done if you are hungry.” With that, the white haired bastard walked out of your office closing the door behind him, what a gentleman.  
Your head connected with the desk as you groaned, you couldn’t deny that as a child you were always attracted to him, and now that you were a young woman it made those feelings creep back into your body and made you come face to face with the childhood crush you always held. 

You gave yourself 5 minutes to calm down before you joined everyone for dinner, you did not speak a word or look at anyone, Mito tried to make conversation with you but you felt Tobirama's eyes on you, watching you very closely and the only sounds you could make were “mhm” and “nope”, you finished faster than everyone and returned to your office quickly trying to avoid any conversations. 

You groaned as your head connected with your desk again, the sounds of the door opening and closing didn’t even make you lift your head.   
“Y/N, what was that about?” Mito questioned you with a pout on her face, you couldn't see it but you absolutely felt it.   
“I hate his stupid dumb white hair and his stupid dumb red eyes.” You whined as you lifted your head slightly to look at her embarrassed.   
She couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh my, don’t tell me you like Tobirama Y/N.” She teased, it only made you groan loud, covering your ears refusing to meet her eyes.   
“Mito not so loud!” Your head hit the desk with a heavy thud, you didn’t want to admit it, but how could you like him? He is a cold, unemotional asshole who got off on bullying you.   
“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.” Her laugh was receding but upon seeing how red your face was, it came back so quickly. Why is this happening to you?


	3. A Wedding and a Mystery

You continued your hand to hand combat training for what seemed like years, your body was sore and bruised, the price to pay to be able to live up to expectations.   
In between you studied any Justus you could find, your office was normally where you would be found passed out, if Mito were the one to find you she would help lay you down so you didn't hurt your back and covered you with a blanket, if Hashirama or your brother found you, you were carried to your room and laid in bed. 

You were so focused on your studies that you almost forgot that Mito and Hashirama were to be wed in a few days.   
Upon this realization, you jumped up from your desk and ran to your brother's room, empty naturally, you ran out of the house to the training grounds, he was taking a break and was alone thank god. You ran to him with panic in your eyes and he recognized it immediately. “Oh my god you forgot didn’t you?!” 

You wanted to hide away in embarrassment, your best friends were marrying each other and you forgot about it. “Shut up, not so loud!” You fell to the ground with a pout on your lips. “I need to get them a gift and need to buy a new dress.” You looked up at him with pleading in your eyes. 

He met your eyes, taking a deep breath he stood up. “Let me get washed up and changed and we will go shopping, you really need to take a break from studying and enjoy your early adult years. It’s not easy being old.” With that he walked away from you to the bath house. 

You waited patiently for him, he really did take his sweet time so you sat there festering thinking of what to get Hashirama and Mito as a gift. 

Once B/N returned, he took you shopping. You dragged him all around the village trying to find the perfect gift, once you did find it you dragged him to a dress shop in the town. “I know you probably hate me by this point but I need you to pick the dress for me.” 

“I don’t hate you Y/N, this is actually quite fun. Mother would have loved to do this.” His smile was sweet and genuine, it brought tears to your eyes. 

You spent the next two hours picking out the perfect kimono, you found one in blue color, waves and koi fish embroidered into it. “I really like this one, what do you think?” You showed off to your brother who only smiled at you, giving you an approving nod.   
You purchased it as quickly as possible, walking home with him. The people were so alive tonight you almost didn’t want to go inside. “Everyone is so happy, probably in light of the wedding. It’s nice to see.” 

“It really is. I wish it was like this all the time, no war, no fighting, nothing. Ya’know?” B/N wrapped an arm around your shoulders pulling you close to him. “Maybe then the world would be a better place.” 

You hummed a response leaning against him. You watched as children ran in the streets laughing and smiling, their parents watching from a distance as they spoke to one another. The very few teenagers ran around with sparklers chasing one another, the guards waiting and ready to act if they got out of hand. You wanted this to be the Senju life, just filled with happiness. 

“It’s getting late, let’s go inside.” You followed behind your brother as he spoke, listening to the people outside. 

The morning of the wedding everything was quiet. You sat in your room trying to perfect the makeup you wanted to wear. You hummed a song as you worked through the brush strokes, you were thankful for quiet time like this no one to mess up your eyeliner. Once you had put the black ink down your door flew open. 

“I can’t get this to fit right! Help me.” B/N whined as he sluggishly made his way into your room with his kimono weirdly done and tied up. 

“You’re pathetic. Come here.” You stood from where you were sitting in front of your mirror and tied his kimono up. 

He stood in front of the mirror looking at himself. “How the hell did you get so good at this?” 

You rolled your eyes pulling out your own kimono. “I do happen to be a girl, and this is a thing I am good at. Now get out so I can change.” You huffed pushing him out of the door. “Rotten older brother.” 

“Rotten little sister!” He yelled out to you as you slammed the door in his face. 

After you had dressed you stood in front of your mirror deciding to do what with it, you racked your brain for a hairdo and decided to go for a low bun with two strands framing your face, you decided to use hair sticks to keep it in place. 

You were finally fully ready, you walked out of your room to see your brother was waiting at the front door for you with a smile on his face. “You look beautiful.” 

A blush crept across your face as you smiled back at him. “Thank you.” You took his arm that he held out to you and walked out of the house. “I hope this is fun, we could use it after all the months of getting our asses handed to us.” 

“I think you mean, you getting your ass handed to you, Hashirama and I don’t usually get to the point where you do.” He snickered. “You really need to work harder if you are going to kick…” His sentence trailed off as his face became tight with an unreadable emotion. 

“B/N, what is it?” You looked up from where you were staring at the ground and followed his eyes. Now, he wasn’t one to be socially anxious, if anything he was the social butterfly but the amount of people that were there. “Hey, look at me.” You smiled when his head turned to you. “This is just for a little bit okay? Just follow my lead.” You tugged his arm as you walked through the group of people, some moved out of the way knowing you or your brother personally but most of them you didn’t recognize. 

You were starting to feel smothered by the amount of people you were pushing through but once you heard the familiar laugh of Hashirama you swallowed the feeling. He picked you out of the crowd swiftly, he motioned for the two of you to stand next to him.   
“There you two are! I was wondering how long it would take you to get ready.” His smile was bright and his cheeks were flushed with color. You two bowed slightly to show respect. 

“Sorry that is all her fault.” Your brother rolled his eyes as he pointed to you. 

You crossed your arms pouting. “Says the one that couldn’t get his kimono right.” 

“Y/N.” You felt a chill run down your spine at his voice. “You look beautiful.” 

You felt your face rush with heat as your eyes fell upon his form that came out of nowhere. “Lord Tobirama, thank you very much.” You spoke while you bowed. When you moved up from your bow you actually got a good look at him; he was wearing a blue kimono as well, go figure, his white hair was a bit more kempt than normal and he was wearing a fur collar as well but it was smaller than his normal one. “You look as handsome as always.” 

He only nodded as he watched you. The four of you stood there in an awkward silence, you played with the strands of your hair, shuffling your feet around. “Elder brother, it is time to get going for the ceremony. Let’s go.” 

Hashirama nodded as he smiled at you. “We will see you after!” With that the two Senju left you and your brother alone. 

You let out a yelp as fingers dove into your side. “He complimented you~” B/N teased as you walked with him to where you were to sit in for the ceremony. 

“Sh-shut up.” You pouted with a huff. “He was just being polite. Though I am not sure if there is a polite bone in his body.” 

“But he went out of his way to compliment you Y/N. He doesn’t just do that to anyone. Hell, he doesn’t even give a woman a second glance but he did tonight.” He poked at your side as you both sat down. 

You couldn’t help but feel your heart start to pick up its pace as you began to think about what he was saying. It was true, Tobirama would never give a woman that he did not like a spare second of his time and the fact he complimented you was something else. 

The ceremony went on without a problem, Mito looked beautiful in her dress, it almost made you jealous, after the ceremony there was a party held for the people closest to the family. You stood next to Mito as she talked and introduced you to a few of her friends. You kept a close eye on your brother to make sure he was doing okay but once you saw he was helplessly flirting with a few girls you knew he was fine. 

You broke away from the group to go get some air, the air inside was hot, stuffy and uncomfortable. Once you were able to escape outside you were finally able to take a deep breath, the air outside was cold despite the summer heat of the day, or maybe you were finally going crazy. You leaned against the railing to look up at the stars. 

“Um the party is inside you know.” Mito’s voice called out to you, it seems she was in a playful mood tonight. 

“Oh I apologize Lady Senju.” You exaggerated as you gave her overemphasized bow. 

“Stop it!” She laughed approaching you. “Just needed some air?” 

You only nodded as your eyes flew to the sky above you, it was a beautiful night, the moon was bright and full and the stars shined so beautifully. 

You were pulled from your thoughts as you heard music start to play. “I didn’t know dancing was on the agenda.” You glanced at Mito who was looking at you like she had pulled off some big con against you. 

“Must have forgotten to tell you! Now come on.” Grabbing your hand, she pulled you back inside. It was useless to fight her, she was crazy strong and she showed that to you once or twice.   
Your body willingly gave in as you two approached the two Senju boys. 

Hashirama grinned as he watched people beginning to dance. “Mito let’s go.” He grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor. 

You tried to look for your brother in the crowd but you had no luck. “Tobirama, have you seen my brother by chance?”   
“I have not, are you wanting to dance with him?” His eyebrow shot up a bit in a questioning manner. 

You threw him a smile trying to hide the pink that was coming to your cheeks at the thought of dancing with the one person you had a crush on. “It would be nice to get in at least one dance with him but I do not need him to have fun that’s for sure.” 

As you two watched the party goers dance, you heard him take in a deep breath and sigh. He held out his hand to you glancing away from your face. “Would you care to dance?” It wasn’t that he was mad about asking, more like he just didn’t want to. 

You were going to politely decline the offer but you kept hearing your brothers words in the back of your mind. You gently to his hand, yours were so small compared to his rough and calloused hands, it was almost cute. “I would love to, thank you for asking.” 

He silently guided you to join everyone, you didn’t expect him to be super fantastic at dancing but when his body started to move to the rhythm of the song effortlessly you were a bit jealous. His moves were easy to follow of course, he kept you away from the crowd dancing on the outskirts of the main cell of people. 

The dance was silent, though you did not expect much in the way of conversation anyway. Once the dance was over he bowed and stalked off somewhere to be moody and gloomy as usual. You had actually managed to track down your brother, your body started to move but stopped when you saw the shit eating grin on his face, sadly Mito and Hashirama were with them with him, their own shit eating grins on their faces. 

You didn’t want to seem like a freak so you begrudgingly joined them. “I swear I will leave the second any of you make a comment.”   
Hashirama chuckled as he pulled you into the little group. 

"Why's your face so red Y/N?" Your brother teased as he pulled at your cheek. "Don't tell me it's because you like him." 

Mito giggled as she poked at your sides. "How could she like the stubborn man? But the way her face is such a bright red it's so easy to pick out." 

You looked up at the older Senju with pleading eyes. He came to the rescue with a laugh. "Stop it you two, that's enough teasing." He smacked their hands away lightly. "Let's just enjoy the rest of our night." 

And you did, it was a very long night but you had a ton of fun, you even got to meet some new people from the Uzumaki clan, you were bold enough to approach a young man and spoke to him for a while at the end of the party. Once you had turned around to leave you saw from the corner of your eye Tobirama was watching you but before you could go bid him a goodnight he stomped away.   
Was he mad at you or something? You hadn't really interacted other than the dance and when you had both first saw each other. 

On the walk back to the house B/N yawned. "I plan to do some hunting tomorrow. Wanna come with me?"   
Now it's not like you didn’t like to hunt, especially when you were with the tribe but it wasn't your favorite thing to do. 

"I'll pass, I am going to do some pretty heavy Taijutsu training tomorrow and I'm going to need my rest." You shrugged as you walked to your bedroom. 

"Suit yourself! I'll bring you back some meat. Goodnight." With that he walked into his room and closed the door. 

You willed your tired body to stay awake a little longer as you sheded your kimono and changed into your nightgown. You crawled into bed and let yourself be pulled into a deep sleep. 

In the morning, you woke up with a bad taste on your tongue. You couldn't quite place it, something just felt off. You tried to shake the feeling as you went through your day but it was there on your shoulder all day.   
Once lunch time had come around, you found Hashirama and approached him, he was of level head so he should be able to clear this from your mind. "Good afternoon Bowl Cut." 

He grimaced at the nickname. "Good afternoon Y/N. How is your Taijutsu training going?" He motioned for you to sit next to him. 

You politely bowed as you sat next to him. "I need to pick your brain." 

He smiled over at you offering a cup of tea. "What can I help with?" 

You took a sip of the tea before you spoke, you hadn't realized your hands were shaking until you watched the green liquid bounce around in the cup. "I've been unnerved all day and I cannot shake it. I even thought that my training today would shake me out of it but it didn't. You're level headed so I thought you could help me." 

You didn't meet his eyes but you knew he was looking at you with worry. "When did this start?" 

"This morning." You watched the tea in your cup as you spoke. 

"What happened last night that would have made you feel uneasy?" He questioned you as he watched closely. 

You thought back to last night, nothing out of the ordinary happened, well other than Tobirama but that would not have made you uneasy. "Nothing I can think of. Last night was amazing." You finally looked up at the long haired man. 

"Have you spoken to B/N at all today?" One of his eyebrows moved upwards as he questioned you. 

"No, he said he was going to be hunting today. He normally takes a while but he should have been back by now." You shook your head thinking. "He does take all day sometimes but I'm not worried about that, he's an experienced hunter and he knows which clans to stay away from and their borders." 

Hashirama was about to speak when Tobirama approached the two of you. "Yes brother what is it?" 

Tobirama took a glance at you, he wore his emotions on his face there was no denying that, but one look you had never seen on his face was worry and that is what he was wearing right now. "Some of our hunters have gone missing, no one can locate them." 

You dropped your cup, there was no need to jump to conclusions. B/N could have just lost track of time and would be back any minute. Your hands shook as you picked the cup up listening carefully. 

"There is no need to panic. Do we know where they were headed?" Hashirama placed a hand on your back to try to steady and calm you. 

"We have it marked on a map but we have already searched there, there was nothing around to show that our hunters were there. Hashirama, we need to investigate this." Tobirama refused to meet your gaze. He knew something but he wasn't going to say it around you. Looks like you'll just force his hand. 

"Tobirama, what are you keeping from me?" You question with a shake in your voice. 

He finally turned to face you, his eyebrows furrowed as he judged your emotions that you clearly wore on your face. "Your brother was with them." 

This time when you dropped the cup it did not survive the fall. Where the hell was he? What the hell happened? 

"Tobirama, gather a task force, I want you to lead them to have them search the area again and find any tracks." Hashirama's voice was so commanding but as the brother talked you started to hear less and less. Their voices became dull as you felt your world slipping through your open fingertips. 

He was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my well typed fanfics I have made (in my opinion) but if it is straight ass I am sorry. ;-; I try very hard


End file.
